12 Days of Christmas
by Miss Croatia
Summary: Emil is alone, alone, his true love will bring him his gifts? With twelve days to Christmas he is experiencing love... I know it's not Christmas at all, but still... Please note that I make this partly Christian/Catholic so no hating due to religion!
1. Day 1

**Day 1**

_"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree,"_

* * *

There was a gentle frost building around the wooden window sills at Emil's window. He was smiling as he sat up in his warm bed. He looked at the ceiling with an expressionless stare but eyes that spoke sadness. His heart burned from loneliness. He was to spend another Christmas alone without anyone by his side in the mansion he lived in. Yes he was thinking of going out in Christmas but he lived in Iceland a lonely island country. He was always alone no matter how much he said his prayers to God.

He prayed especially during Christmas that someone would come to visit at least once. Sadly no one was ever there. Maybe God didn't want Emil to be around people. What if Emil was destined to be alone forever?

Emil shook his head. No, twelve days to Christmas there was no way that He would let Emil be alone on such a holy time. Emil was getting up from his bed now. He had to get up and face the music he was alone. He couldn't do much. The bathroom illuminated by the light Emil stared at him-self in the mirror. He was 172 centimetres tall, had pale purple eyes and white hair. He wasn't scary at all, so why did people seem to shun him? He turned on the taps splashing his face with the cold, cold water.

Emil rushed down the stairs. He had a Christmas tree by the door. It reached the ceiling of the room. It was decorated with gold, green and red decorations, bows, baubles and tinsel. There was angel at the top of the tree with a gentle smile on her face and arms outstretched for a hug. If only she was real to give the lonely boy a hug. Emil sat on the floor and looked at his favourite decoration. It was a bird that was soaring through the sky. The bird's wings open and soaring through the imaginary sky that Emil didn't want to release it to.

Emil knew he was alone when he began to talk to the tree. "I'm hunger he told the tree,"

The tree suggested for Emil to get something to eat and Emil shook his head "No, not hunger for food,"

The tree was puzzled and asked Emil to explain what he was hungry for. Emil looked down at his hands which where pale and cold. What was he hungry for? "Friends," he told the tree "I'm so alone I lowered myself to talking to a plastic tree."

He fell onto his side with tears blurring in his eyes. He hugged his knees. He had to face the music as he would constantly notice he was alone. The mansion was big enough for many; there was only one though and it took a lot of intense strength to stay as he was.

Emil continued to cry. When he finished he smiled to his tree and climbed back up the stairs. What else could be left now in his tedious life? He got dresses in his usual clothes. Deep brown military jacket, a white dress shirt with a ribbon tie underneath, deep brown straight-legged pants, and white half-laced boots. He put on his white gloves too. He could at least look dignified.

He pushed the double doors of his window open and looked at the sky. Maybe that was where he was meant to be? In the sky above? He sighed and considered the birds that flew all the time. Even flies, gifted with flight, they could be anywhere and Emil wished that he could have that gift too. A cold splash hit his arm. He ignored it considering it to be nothing but more snow. Wonderful! As if more snow was needed to bury Iceland; the already snow island.

Again more landed on his arm but this time it was sharp and painful. Emil grabbed his arm and looked at the sky. He was annoyed now, what was it? He felt another rock pierce his arm and he looked over the railing and saw a boy looking up at him with blond hair and blue, blue eyes. Just like the ocean its-self. He looked up at Emil with a smile "About time Emil!" he shouted waving his hand in the air above his head.

Who was this joker?

"Who are you?" Emil asked glad not to be talking to a tree but also annoyed he had been lobbing stones at his arm.

"I'm Lukas Bondvik sir!" he shouted happily saluting him "Do you not remember me?"

He smiled with passion of a fire in his eyes and heart. Did Emil remember such a chap? Standing in blue, highly noticeable through the pristine, white snow. Emil though about this. No memory came into his mind. "I'm sorry Lukas but I can't remember,"

Lukas didn't look upset he continued to smile "I remember you sir!" he shouted "Open the door please sir! I have something for you!"

Emil was flabbergasted. He couldn't say anything. He gripped the railway. What was Lukas' goal here? "What do you have?" he shouted

"I'll show you when you open the door sir!" he smiled

Emil was hesitant. He didn't know Lukas and he had a gift for him? This was strange. Emil decided to take his chance. He was already alone so maybe Lukas wanted to come in. Emil walked down the stairs. He unlocked his doors and saw Lukas standing in the door in front of him. Emil could see Lukas' features clearer now. He had a golden pin holding hair back, a sailor hat on his head and I sweet little face. He was taller than Emil though. Emil raised an eye brow. What did Lukas want to give him? Lukas shook his head on the left slightly and dropped his eye contact for a slip second. When Emil looked at the gift; it was a little pear tree. In the pear tree there was a partridge.

Emil was shocked and he stood back from the tree and looked confused at Lukas "Wha-what is this?" he asked confused and astonished.

"It's a partridge in a pear tree sir!" he exclaimed looking at the tree "It's for you," he told him smiling

Emil didn't know how to respond as he gapped at Lukas who continued to smile. "Why?" he asked

"It's a gift," Lukas smiled "Keep the partridge safe okay sir? Good day to you!" Lukas ran off waving

Emil watched as they in blue ran away laughing and dancing as he ran. What kind of joke was this? The partridge chirped at Emil grabbing his jacket with its beak.

"I hear you!" Emil said to the bird patting its little head. The partridge nuzzled Emil back. "Okay get ready," he told the partridge as he picked up the tree by the pot and dragged it inside by the tree. The pears still hung off the tree and the partridge was singing to Emil merrily.

Emil was still confused as he listened to the bird singing. He couldn't believe what just happened. Maybe God was finally going to answer his prayers…

* * *

**Hello any absolutly lovely person who read this! Yes as you can see I was inspired by 12 days of Christams the classic Christmas carol! It's my favourite and I memorised it all, so I will write a Yaoi story of my second favourite couple to correspond! :3**

**I know it's a looong time till Christmas but please read it anyway! **


	2. Day 2

Day 2

_On the second day of Christmas my truelove gave to me, two turtledoves and_

_A partridge in a pear tree_

* * *

Rolling off the bed Emil looked out the windows of his double door balcony. There was more snow than usual today. Emil's wrist was a little bit sore since he had leaned on it too much as he slept. He waved around his agitated wrist. He retreated to the bathroom and wrapped a linen-silk around it. Hopefully tomorrow it wouldn't be so sore.

Emil was now ready to go and have breakfast. He didn't often eat in the morning but today he wanted to. He didn't really know what he desired. Just like yesterday when he told the tree he wasn't hungry for physical food, but rather for a companion or a friend.

Emil thought about yesterday and a small chuckle was heard from his usual quiet self. Emil was still amused by yesterday's events. He had woken up alone and miserable, but soon enough as the interesting young man called Lukas began lobbing small stones at him. Emil hadn't expected such a thing to happen. What boy comes to give a partridge in a pear to tree to someone they don't know? That seemed to be a fib at least to Lukas. Lukas seemed to know Emil very well. Maybe there was something in Emil's old photos that could help him identify the strange boy.

The partridge watched Emil and Emil stopped and looked at it "What?" he asked the partridge raising an eyebrow

The partridge chirped back in a matter-of-factly manner. Emil nodded slowly unsure of the partridge's wishes. He continued to talk to the bird "Do you want to eat?" he asked the bird looking in its black little eyes

The bird curved its head left and right looking at Emil and chirped. "I don't understand you, but I take that's a yes?" he asked

The bird flew onto Emil's shoulder and pecked his ear. Emil held his ear in pain. Honestly, if Lukas bought him a partridge why couldn't it be a courteous bird? He walked with the bird on his shoulder to the kitchen. The kitchen was immense. It was mostly pale white and made with glassy surface. The countertops were all soft and cold just like the snow itself. The cupboards were wooden with black patterns drawn in them. The partridge sat on the top of the freezer watching Emil look through the cupboards.

Looking at the fruit, what was better to start the second day of Christmas than with proper Christmas food? French toast, blue berries, raspberries and crème. Emil's stomach was growling as the smell of the finished food wafted in the air. The partridge chirped and flew immediately beside the plate as Emil put down on the counter.

Emil flicked a few raspberries at the partridge as she watched it tear the raspberry apart with its little beak. The partridge was cute. That was what Emil decided. Emil chose that he wouldn't eat too fast. It was still early in the morning, if anything he still had lots of time left on his hands.

Emil left the empty plate in the sink. He looked at the fork and the plate and then all the other dishes used in the preparation of the food he had made. The partridge rested on his shoulder again. Watching the dishes and watching Emil just the same. "I should wash it…shouldn't I?" he asked the partridge

The partridge was quiet not even a peep was heard from it. Emil picked up a sponge but looked over at the dishwasher. He smiled. There! He knew all those years ago getting a dishwasher would just be the best thing ever! As he loaded the dishwasher the partridge attempted to bring a fork to Emil. "You're going to hurt yourself you dope!" Emil said to the bird as it lifted the heavy fork. The bird was flying in the air and it struggled to stay in the air as the weight bought it down. The bird struggled and Emil held the bird in his hands. The fork fell onto the floor with a metal clang.

Emil looked annoyed but only because the bird refused to listen "What did I tell you silly?" he asked annoyed "I told you could've hurt yourself!"

Before Emil could continue to tell the bird off he could quite clearly hear a clamour Emil stopped and looked at the door. He looked at the partridge and the partridge flew off towards the door. Resting on the pear tree beside the door which Emil first saw the partridge. Emil looked at the door and opened it slowly. As he looked outside there was nothing aside from snow and more snow. Emil frowned what had he heard?

He closed the door and turned towards the inside. As he turned he almost ran out of the wall. Lukas was standing beside the partridge. He patted the partridge gently and looked at Emil smiling. "Hi again," he said

"H-how did you get inside Lukas?" he asked shaking away nerves that were building up inside his heart.

"I'm sorry, but I had to climb in through your window,"

"That's breaking in!" Emil said

"But I didn't break sir; I came in through the open window in the bathroom,"

"Ah touché," Emil said looking at his feet.

"That's okay sir," Lukas said smiling "I just needed to catch your attention I knocked but you didn't answer,"

"You knocked?" asked Emil

Lukas nodded. "What do you want though?" he asked

Lukas held up a golden birdcage with two turtle doves inside. Placing the birdcage down on the table and opening the door, two turtledoves flew out. Together in sync the birds flew out and they had red ribbon tied on their feet. As if they had rehearsed many times they flew together making a heart with the pink ribbon. Emil watched the turtledoves amazed at how they were able to look so…amazing. Lukas looked at Emil and saw that he wasn't wearing gloves.

Lukas took Emil's hand and saw the silk-linen around his wrist. "What happen here sir?" asked Lukas

"I woke up with a sore wrist," he told Lukas rather bluntly

Lukas looked unimpressed by Emil's lack of concern for his own self. "You have to look after yourself sir! You can seriously hurt yourself!" he sounded just like Emil when he was telling off the partridge "I mean you could end up having a fractured wrist!"

Lukas took off the bandage and re-tied it close-fitting on Emil's wrist. Emil watched Lukas as he tied the bandage on. Everything he wanted to say to him was gone now. He just watched Lukas blankly. Lukas let go as he finished tying a bow around Emil's wrist. Lukas smiled at Emil "Well that's all from me sir, I hope you like the turtledoves,"

Remembering the doves Emil turned to look at them. They both sat on the golden cage snuggling together while the partridge watched them from its pear tree. Emil turned around to look at Luka but Lukas was gone, and he left the door open.

Emil was annoyed at that. He forgave Lukas though as he looked at the turtledoves and the pear tree. What was going on with that boy?


	3. Day 3

**Day 3**

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, three French hens_

_Two turtle doves_

_And a partridge in a pear tree_

* * *

After Emil said his prayers last night he was thinking of Lukas. He was so kind brining Emil gifts but why? Emil prayed to hopefully understand Lukas and if he could one day return him the favour. Emil was sitting on the side of his bed now not really ready to go to bed yet. He thought about the gifts. One partridge in a pear tree and two turtledoves. When Emil tried to untie the ribbon the turtle doves snapped at his hand, not wanting him to remove the ribbon. Emil laughed to himself, why were all the birds Lukas picked out snappy.

Emil could see that the birds didn't want to stray away from each other. He thought it was adorable but he didn't air it out to the birds that were always together. He wasn't alone now in the morning as he got up. He had three birds following him. The white turtledoves flew above his head with the ribbon swatting around his head.

Emil flicked the ribbon away from his face "What are you doing?" he asked the turtledoves. They cooed at him each landing on his shoulder. The partridge felt alone and flew on Emil's head. He landed on his head. Emil was annoyed "Come on guys," he said walking fast and the birds flew off him.

"What are you even supposed to be from? Who is Lukas?" he asked

The birds all looked at Emil without a peep. Emil stared back as well. He had to look at his photos. Up the stairs to the spare room. He opened the sliding door of the wardrobe. There were no clothes just a lot of boxes. Emil was stumped over which boxes were the photos.

He searched through the first box on the top. There was nothing except old certificates he had one when he was at school. Maybe that was how Lukas knew Emil. Lukas probably remembered Emil from the schooling that he had but Emil being the isolated and angry child wasn't able to remember Lukas. This wasn't strange, Emil forgot a lot of things he simply forced it out of his mind not wanting it in his mind.

Emil stood on the boxes that were left on the floor trying to reach the top shelf so he could find those albums and look for Lukas. Dust came off the final and largest box that Emil took down from the self. He fell off the other boxes landing on his back in pain. Thankfully his wrist wasn't sore so he could catch himself.

He sat up and laughed silently. He opened the box slowly and dust flew at his face stinging his pale purple eyes. He coughed and spluttered. It really had been years since he had been to school. He wondered how Lukas could remember when there was dust gathering all over the photos that Emil had. He held one of the heavy books in his hand. He held it far away from his face as he opened it. Now the dust seemed like poison and yet he had too if he wanted to see who Lukas was.

Emil looked at the cover of the school he went to. Before he moved to Iceland he lived in Norway. It could be believable that Lukas was from Norway that was sure. Iceland was a pretty isolated country at first Emil thought it would be great especially when he saw that he could buy a mansion. Now he finally realized why the mansion was cheap, it was isolated. Away from civilisation. Emil was alone.

He looked at the photos, he saw he never smiled. He was always annoyed by the other students. They were annoying and he didn't like hanging around them, now he realised how much he missed walking through the corridors and having hopeful people attempt to talk to him, but no. Emil just had to sit away from all the other children like a stuck up little prick. He was elected as the captain a few years because even though he was so isolated he was really smart. He was too pround of that. Thanks to his ego he was alone looking through photos trying to identify people he might've seen before.

There were several shouts outside and Emil dropped the album and looked outside and he saw again the same person he had seen the last few days. "Hello sir!" Lukas shouted waving

"What are you doing?" shouted Emil over the wind

"Can I come inside sir?" he asked

Emil didn't even reply. He ran to the door and opened it. Instead of Lukas running in three chickens ran in squabbling and ranting over each other. The chickens were red and had yellow beaks. Emil was surprised "Lukas?" he called

"Yes?" Lukas asked appearing at the door through the bright snow

"Get in here!" Emil shouted "You'll freeze!"

Lukas came inside and warmed up beside the fire in the golden framed fire place. Emil watched him and then looked at the chickens. What was he going to do? Start a zoo?

"Lukas, why did you bring me chickens,"

Lukas laughed at Emil who was a fool "It's not chickens their hens, FRENCH hens sir," he corrected

"Okay why did you bring me French hens?"

Lukas smiled at Emil looking directly in his eyes "It's a gift, just like the partridge and the turtledoves,"

"Are you serious?" Emil asked

"Yes, you can keep them Emil, sir!" he partially saluted him and smiled

"Oh you crazy boy! I don't even know you, how do you know me?"

It appeared Lukas hadn't heard Emil as he rushed out the door "Good bye sir! I will talk again soon!" he waved

How did Lukas know him? Was he just stalking Emil to get him warm so he could hurt him or steal from him? No he gave him gifts, they were all birds, birds that all seemed to be nasty. Emil could tell as the hens snipped at his feet. Looks like tomorrow Emil would be making a coop for the chicken…hens…

Emil decided the animals could stay inside as long as they didn't go into his room. He closed his door and kneeled by his bed. He said his prayers, thanking God for Lukas. He prayed for Lukas too. Though he couldn't remember the crazy boy who bought him gifts neither could he deny he wanted to meet him properly.

Lying down in the warm bed…nine days till Christmas…


	4. Day 4

**Day 4**

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtledoves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

* * *

Despite Emil having declared none of the birds to crawl in his bedroom or bed, it was a pigsty in his room. He sighed. He didn't get a chance to finish looking through the photos and he really wanted too. He had to make a chicken coop and clean all the feathers out of his room. Emil was at least glad he had time until he would surely see Lukas again. He would tell him he didn't want any gifts anymore at least not messy birds anyway!

Opening his door wide he yelled at the hens, the turtledoves which were still tied by a ribbon and the small partridge. They all fluttered out of his room gracefully leaving even more feathers on the floor. Emil smiled but pretended to be annoyed. He liked at least talking to something real. It felt assuring in some way.

Emil decided he didn't want to eat today. He was happy by just going straight to cleaning. He watched the birds as they all rested in their little homes. The hens however were circling the pear tree. Not too offended the partridge but to scare him to give a pear to them. The partridge understand little of the clucks and scratches the hens made. Even the jumps at attempting to get a pear didn't seem to faze the little bird.

Emil watched for a while. He looked as the hens stopped too annoyed to carry on. Emil shook his head. Crazy birds, next he would have a strange bird disease. It would be Lukas' fault. Maybe Lukas already had the disease and was trying to affect Emil. Emil knew his head was going round the twist as he thought of that. What sensible person does that? Right disease…

Emil lifted the vacuum. He watched as the feathers were picked up off the floor. It was too late for his bed. He had to throw it out in the wash and replace it with new sheets. Emil hated making a new bed. The mattress protector was the worse. His wrist would always get caught between the mattress and the frame and it would be painful.

Emil tried carefully working his way around. He stopped suddenly, the final corner he couldn't let himself get hurt. Slowly he lifted the mattress and bang! It landed on his wrist. Emil cringed and shook his wrist uncomfortably. He knew that would happen. Emil sniffed and he continued making the bed. His wrist was so sore, but he still had to work. He tied up his wrist with the same band as he did yesterday.

Emil couldn't let his wrist affect him as he walked out into the backyard. The chickens followed him outside. The ground was covered in snow and the trees were hanging with icicles. Emil opened the rusty shed door. It would've been easier if the door wasn't frozen. Emil pushed the door and when he pulled it flung open hitting his wrist again. He yowled and cradled his hand. He sat on his knees and held his wrist. He sighed and dragged out the left over wood with his left hand. The hens crawled closer to him watching him drag the wood under the veranda at the back. Emil looked at the hens and said "You're not helping by staring,"

The hens just stared at stared. Emil started back but three against one was competition enough and Emil continued cutting the wood. He cut the base and the doors. Where was the wire? He should use it to make the fencing of the cage. Emil pulled out a tape measure as he measured the base of the floor. It should be big enough for the three hens.

Emil thought about making three levels for each hen. He knew to leave a sort of stair so that they could travel through the small coop as much as they wanted. The hens continued to run around Emil.

"What are you doing?" Emil asked the Hens annoyed as they tugged on the bow around his neck. He flicked them away and continued to attempt to saw. The Hens were louder and flapped their wings, hitting Emil.

"What?" he shouted and then a cold slump of ice hit him in the back of his head.

He brushed away the ice and shook his head. The coldness running through his spine. Emil slowly and he was almost scared but then before he saw anything another heap of ice was thrown over his eyes. Moving the ice out of his eyes Emil looked into Lukas' lovely blue eyes and jumped. He hadn't seen him, but he should've expected as much.

"What are you doing sir?" asked Lukas looking at the wood laying on the floor.

Emil returned to his normal self and said "I was making a chicken coop,"

"You mean hen sir," Lukas corrected, Lukas still noticed Emil's sore wrist. He held his hand and without questioning re-tied the bandage.

Emil didn't feel awkward. Lukas had grown on him now. He admitted he had missed him over the short time he hadn't seen him. Lukas finished and smiled looking at Emil "There you go sir! Be nice to your wrist here," Lukas picked up the saw

"No Lukas, it's okay!" Emil said holding his hand "I can do it,"

"Your injured sir! All you have to do is bring me the fencing and I'll make it I swear!" Lukas promised with a smile and shiny eyes.

Emil let go of his hands. At least he didn't bring a gift this time around. Emil watched as Lukas began to cut out the wood. He held the wood steady as Lukas cut it. Emil was still unsure of how Lukas knew him "Lukas," he called

"Yes sir!" Lukas saluted looking at Emil

"Where do I know you from?"

"I've been here for the past four days! How can you not remember my striking looks?" asked Lukas

"I know but how did you know my name?"

Lukas didn't answer he just continued cutting the wood and nailing it together making a great base. "Emil," Lukas said sighing "It's actually been a long time since you saw me,"

"Did you go to my old school in Norway?" asked Emil

"I'm Norwegian, but I never went to a school that you were in," Lukas said starting with the walls and the roof of the hen coop.

"Then how?" Emil said confused "You can't just be stalking me…are you?"

"No sir," said Lukas "How about I tell you my story after I finish this coop, I'm sure that you would've forgotten ages ago,"

Emil was confused as Lukas was talking. He didn't understand. He held the boards and drew outlines of holes to cut in the wood to make a stair for the hens. Lukas was working pretty fast. The coop was looking solid. Emil decided it looked good. "Stay here Lukas; I'm going to get you a drink,"

Lukas didn't answer. Emil made a quick trip to the kitchen. He wanted to hear how Lukas knew him! He opened the door and Lukas wasn't there. The coop was done. How did he do that so fast? The hens were scratching the new coop and there was also hay in the coop. How was that possible? There's no hay out here. Emil stood up taking the glass inside. How peculiar. Lukas was gone.

* * *

Before Emil went to bed he heard knocking at his window. He looked outside and saw four blue birds knocking. He opened the window before the bird pecked it open. One bird held it's foot out. There was a letter attached to it. Emil read it.

_Hello Emil,_

_You should do something about your wrist. Sorry I left and couldn't give you your present in person. I got you four calling birds. Becareful those creatures are loud._

_Love_

_Lukas._

Love? Emil questioned reading the letter fully. He put away the letter and watched the birds fly on the inside chirping. Opening his door the birds flew out joining the other animals. Emil knew that Lukas was insane getting him so many gifts. He would need to do something for him as well. That was what Emil thought. But what on earth could he get Lukas? He didn't even know him. Well not properly. Did Lukas know Emil through a bad event and wanted to forgive him? He didn't know but he hoped that he would see Lukas again.


	5. Day 5

**Day 5**

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

* * *

Emil woke up with a start. What was the day? He ran to the calendar and checked, only five days until Christmas. Emil wanted to dance; even though he knew he would be alone like he always was, if he saw Lukas he would ask him to stay. That would be nice.

Sadly now all Lukas left as a reminder were animals, mostly birds, and a pear tree, that came with a bird. Emil wasn't looking forward to seeing the birds again. Who knows what those crazy birds were doing or what they were thinking. He really didn't want to know.

He opened the door and peeked outside. Emil was fascinated at how all the birds were still asleep. The calling birds were nested on the Christmas tree huddled together. The partridge was asleep on the pear tree. The partridge's feathers where ruffled and the bird was gently shaking its head as it dozed off. The two turtledoves cradled each other in the cage. They were sleeping gently and they didn't seem to let go of each other. They both still had the pink ribbon tied on their legs. Lukas had made a coop for the hens yesterday. Emil opened the door. It was so cold!

He approached the coop and he saw that the hens were asleep too. It was warm in the coop so Emil could understand how they could rest so easily. Emil ducked back inside his house. He put some logs in the fireplace hoping that none f the birds would be disturbed by the wood cracking loudly in the flames.

The house was no quiet like it always was. Emil was confused. He expected the birds to be awake. He expected Lukas to come again today. He didn't know when though. Lukas said he would tell Emil how he knew him. What if it was just an act? Lukas didn't know him and just was playing games with him. They were possibilities especially since Lukas just ran away yesterday after he ran away. Emil walked on the balcony. The first place he saw Lukas.

The snow was still falling and landing all over the railing, ground, roof, trees and basically everywhere you could look. There were too many clouds to see what was going on in the sky. Emil would guess it was isolated anyway. No humans bothered to come all the way out here why would birds bother?

Emil thought about food. He would need to go out soon and buy more supplies. Soon anyway. He could still manage since the next supermarket was ages away. Though now he would have fresh eggs from the hens. That reassured him a bit. Emil walked into the kitchen quietly. The birds stirred slightly but continued to sleep. Opening the doors to the cupboards Emil thought about making some lunch. He would make two platefuls so that Lukas could stay as well.

What could he make though? There was a whole bunch of pumpkins. Pumpkin soup! Emil had no idea if Lukas liked or didn't like pumpkin soup. He would try to ask Lukas next time what foods he did like so that if he stayed Emil could prepare a perfect feast for him.

Emil began to cut up the pumpkins. He guessed that the sound woke up the birds that viciously flew to Emil pecking him. He lifted up his hands and shooed the birds.

"Stop it you crazy things!" he shouted at the birds who calmed sown and flew onto the fridge watching him closely.

"You guys are insane!" Emil said to the birds "I need to eat too you know!"

He took out the fruit basket and cut up an apple. Placing it on the fridge so that the birds could eat. He would have to feed the hens as well. The hens were awake as well as Emil handed them some corn. "You birds all have sensors!" he told the hens "As soon as one is awake the others follow."

The calling birds flew over his head and sang together as Emil was walking back inside. Emil watched the birds and cringed as they snag louder. He walked back into the kitchen followed by song. The turtledoves were back in the cage and the partridge decided to sit on Emil's head.

Emil didn't mind anymore. He could say he was used to the birds' horrible pranks by now. Emil cut up the pumpkin and then let it cook on the stove. He waited and cut up some parsley. The fire had gone out and Emil walked to the empty, extinguished flames. The entire fire place reminded Emil of his heart. He knew that Lukas could revive him though. If only he wanted to stay.

Emil took some more logs and just before he could light them he heard some shouts and then felt something push him backwards. He hit his head on the floor and felt something on top of him. He struggled and he opened his eyes. At first everything was blurry and he didn't see properly. He heard someone calling his name. Lukas? When his eyes adjusted he didn't see Lukas. He saw someone else. The boy had blue eyes as well and blond hair but he was shorter and had a sweeter face than Lukas did. What was more odd was they boy was wearing a Santa outfit.

"Are you alright Emil?" he asked picking up Emil gently and brushing him down "I'm so sorry!" he apologised

"Who are you?" Emil asked disappointed and terrified that it wasn't Lukas

"Oh, I'm Tino!" he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" asked Emil

"Lukas was sick today so he couldn't visit you, he asked me too! I was so happy!" Tino smiled

"What do you mean Tino?"

"Lukas is sick," Tino said calmly "He wanted to give you this," Tino opened the sack and looked inside. Tino was short. He was cute. What was he doing here? He held up a wooden box "I became a delivery man today!"

Emil held the box in his hands. He looked at Tino who nodded approvingly. Emil clicked the latchet open and looked at the insides of the box. Five golden rings. Emil looked at Tino who smiled. "They are very pretty, are they not?" he asked

Tino took the box and helped Emil put the rings on. He wasn't wearing his gloves so Tino easily slid on the rings. Tino smiled and looked at Emil with satisfaction. "There! Lukas would be pleased!"

"Why?" was all Emil could say

Tino shrugged but continued to smile sweetly "It's a gift,"

Emil wondered what to do now about the pumpkin soup. He made too much for just himself and maybe Tino could tell him more about Lukas. "Tino, do you want to stay for lunch?"

Tino looked pleased "That would be most delightful!"

Tino and Emil sat down together at the table and Tino looked at the soup longingly. "Wow, thank you so much Emil!" he said with stars in his eyes

"All I want to know is how Lukas knows me," said Emil

Tino looked at Emil. He didn't know what to say. He didn't eat further and Tino and Emil sat together in awkward silence. "Well Lukas went out one day, he came back and told me he saw an angel named Emil and went to give him gifts. He was so sick that he couldn't come today so He asked me to." Tino told Emil

Was that really all Tino could tell him? Emil sighed "I still don't know him,"

Tino smiled and tapped Emil's hand "It's alright, Lukas is a good guy!" assured Tino "He's very nice and he wants to make you happy!" Tino smiled and Emil watched him unsure.

He and Tino had discussions about the snow and the many birds Lukas bought to Emil. Never was more information given about Lukas. Tino left and Emil waved. Emi looked away for one second and as he looked to see Tino running off, he was gone. It seemed that Lukas and Tino both had magical disappearing abilities.

Emil hoped that Lukas was okay. He decided that tomorrow he would go into town and visit a supermarket to buy some more food and supplies. He watched the clouds fade away as night fell upon the isolated area. Who would've ever believe Emil who was so smart, who was top of his class and never missed out any questions could be so dumbfound? He was staggered by Lukas and Tino, they were so kind. He was so happy. He didn't know why…


	6. Day 6

**Day 6**

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves and_

_A partridge in a pear tree._

* * *

Emil was up early that day. The cold air brushed his skin as he got dressed. He knew that today he had agreed with himself he was going to go to get some more supplies. He stood up quickly and felt dizzy. He ignored that and walked to the birds. Emil put gloves over his hands. Hopefully the birds wouldn't be sneaky and steal the rings off his hands.

Emil was swarmed by the birds yet again. They flew over his head delighted to see him. "What happened yesterday when you were al asleep when I woke up?" he asked holding his arms up and the birds sat on his shoulders tweeting.

Emil finished walking down the stairs and the birds flew off of him delighted that he was awake. They sang and sang. Under the Christmas tree it was still empty and welcoming. Ever since Lukas had bought the first gift, the partridge, it changed so much for Emil!

Walking outside in the snow Emil rubbed his hands together. The birds peered out of the window watching him. Emil looked at them as well and waved to them as he walked through the snow. He would get to the first bus stop and then he would have three stops until he was finally at the markets. It wasn't snowing but that didn't mean that it wasn't cold.

Waiting in the cold was horrible and uncomfortable. Emil was jumping on the spot gently trying not to freeze. He was delighted as a bus approached. He looked out of the window. Blurred pictures zoomed past and he hoped to be back home soon. What he hoped for the most was that Lukas was better. It was probably a virus that was affecting him. It was sad and Emil missed Lukas. Tino had come in his place yesterday. Emil touched the golden rings under his gloves. Amazing was all he thought of Lukas. He leaned on the window looking at the pale snow.

Please be better Lukas…

* * *

He returned home with countless shopping bags. He snapped his wrist casually and calmly. It wasn't sore so that was assuring. It must've been the magic that Lukas infused when he wrapped the bandage on Emil's hand. He smiled as he remembered Lukas who was so shocked to see the bandage. A bird catapulted into Emil's face. The partridge fell into one of the shopping bags. Emil annoyed picked up the bird and put it nicely on the fridge.

"Why?" he asked the bird who ignored Emil ruffling it's feathers "Real slick buddy," said Emil annoyed

"Yeah! You'll get very far with landing in shopping bags!" he shouted at the bird putting away sugar in the pantry.

The birds kept eyeing the fresh bird seed that Emil had bought. Almost in disbelief of his kindness. Emil noticed the bird staring and held up the seeds. "See! Even if you are going to be bird-brains I still care about you!"

The birds all flocked over to the bag and Emil dropped it. The bag flew open and the birds feasted. Emil was annoyed "You'll get sick if you eat too much!" he was so annoyed at the birds he could barely stand it now. He shooed them out of the kitchen and looked at the fallen seeds.

He was frustrated that he had to pick it up. It seemed stupid to vacuum if the birds would still eat it, he just had to clean the best he could. He got a broom to pick up the seeds.

He put the bag of seeds under the door. Safe from the birds stares and quakes. He tore up some bread and corn to give to the hens outside. The hens were the third gift. Lukas seemed to take pride with the fact they were French hens and not just any ordinary hens. Emil was just happy that he was given the birds. Emil was crouched outside the coop. The hens watched him happily as he gave them the food. They watched him with a happy glint in their eyes. He smiled at the hens as he watched them.

He walked into his home and heard knocks at the door. He opened it thinking of throwing his arms around Lukas and how much he missed him. He opened to door and no again it wasn't Lukas and it wasn't the baby faced Tino. It was someone much taller. His hair was spiked up and he wore a ridiculous hat. Emil was scared again. If Lukas asked him to come it only meant Lukas was still sick.

"Hi Emil!" he said proudly "I'm Mathias!"

"Lukas?" asked Emil

"Oh, Lukas," Mathias went quiet. "He's gone,"

Emil clung onto the door. He was gone? "Oh I'm just playing! He's gone to a doctor,"

Emil hit Mathias even though he knew it'd be no effect how dare he toy with Emil's emotions "How dare you?" he asked hitting Mathias who grabbed his hands

"It was just a joke!" he laughed "No I'm here to give you something since Tino came yesterday I have the honour of meeting you! Follow me!"

Mathias was loud and seemed inconsiderate of others if he could play such ruthless jokes. Emil followed the new person. Was it safe too? He had no idea but he was isolated anyway. He could risk it. Mathias wasn't seen as a criminal, maybe a bit crazy but a killer no way…

Mathias stopped and he picked up a cage that was like the hen coop but much bigger. Mathias showed Emil that there were six geese in the cage. They were white aside from one which was freckled black and white. Emil grabbed his head. What was he going to do with six geese?

"What do I do with these?" he asked

"Well you can start a zoo,"

Emil knew he already thought of that so as Mathias helped bring the geese into his backyard. They sat on the stairs together watching the geese. "Is Lukas alright?" asked Emil

"He's sick! That's all!" promised Mathias. "He'll be back soon,"

"Are you sure he's okay?" Emil asked

"He's just got a cold, that's all Emil," Mathias said somehow awkwardly.

"Then why would he just go to the doctor over a common cold?" Emil pushed on, he wanted the truth

"Fine! He has a fever; it's really bad his body temperature is not normal at all!"

"Well of course it isn't he has a fever, how can his body temperature be normal?" Emil asked sarcastically.

Mathias sighed and stood up "Whatever I hope you like the geese, Lukas would be happy," he waved. "See ya Emil,"

Emil watched the geese walking on the snow covered pathway and waved to Mathias who left quietly, surprisingly. The geese would be fine walking in the backyard there was a gate that would stop them from running away. He watched the geese and he felt a bird hit the back of his head. He turned and saw the partridge again who was watching the geese jealous they had Emil's attention. Emil held the bird and carried him inside. He sat at the table and began to compose a letter. If Lukas wasn't back tomorrow he would give it to Tino or Mathias. If Lukas was there he would just say it to his face.

* * *

**I think Lukas passed his cold onto me...I'm sick! So if anything was weird or stupid I blame this stupid virus that stops my breathing!**

**x.x Please review...:)**


	7. Day 7

**Day 7**

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, seven swans a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

Two turtle doves,

And a partridge in a pear tree.

* * *

Looking out of a window at his backyard Emil was worried about all the little birds and all the geese he was given by Lukas. Could he take care of all of the birds? It was so strange! Never would he expected to look after birds in a mansion the size of a castle. It was all no more than absurd to Emil! He watched the geese that were walking around on the snow covered ground. They were fighting over bread that Emil had given them a while ago.

What if Lukas wasn't even going to come back today? According to Mathias, the boy who came in place of Lukas to give him his geese, Lukas had a fever. Emil knew from experience that fevers were the worst of luck. Lukas was lucky he had friends like Tino and Mathias who would take care of him as though he was a king. Emil knew if he was sick he would only rely on himself…or the birds that were scattered all over his house.

One partridge, two turtle doves, three French hens, four calling birds and six geese. The best gift was probably the rings because the rings were quiet and they constantly could stay with Emil reminding him of Lukas, the handsome being with a heart of gold. Emil remembered his blue eyes and the blond hair. It was ravishing when he saw his friend. He wished he would come back soon!

Emil was walking down the stairs into his backyard he called the geese hand separated the bread throwing it on different sides so that the animals would stop fighting. Emil sat down on the stairs as he did yesterday with Mathias. He watched the geese and he heard the clucks of the hens behind him.

The calling birds flew onto the rails in unison and began to sing to Emil. He watched the birds. He looked at their beautiful blue coats. It amazed him that they were so beautiful. They saw Emil watching and being show offs they flew in the sky singing at the same time. Their feathers gleamed in the sunlight.

The partridge took its place on Emil's head and Emil tried to look at the partridge but couldn't he began talking to it instead "How are you?" The bird chirped "Do you like living here?" the bird chirped again "Did you notice that you're the only partridge?" asked Emil

The partridge seemed upset as it flew off Emil's head and back inside his house. Emil felt bad. They were all birds anyway so it wasn't a difference. The two turtledoves flew to Emil and pecked his head once. He grabbed his head in pain and shouted "I'm sorry!"

The birds pecked his arms next and then his cheeks. That was the most pain he had felt. His face was on fire. Why did he let the animals mistreat him? He was the co-commander in his own house. He just didn't dare talk anymore as he looked at the turtle doves that made a heart with their ribbon. "Are you two happy together?" asked Emil gaining confidence

The birds looked at each other and then at Emil. They both hugged mid-air and as they fell, Emil jumped catching them. When he caught them they flew away as if nothing had happened "Next time I'm letting you splat on the floor!" he shouted pointing at the two crazy birds who were flying up to a tree which was covered in ice and snow.

He sat there on his stairs and watched the birds. They all were happy and beautiful creatures and what them special was that they were gifts from Lukas. Emil ducked inside from a moment and slipped of his gloves. The golden rings were perfectly fitted. When Lukas put on his bandage he must've taken special care to try realizing what size ring would fit on Emil's fingers. He put one on his index fingers, one on his right ring finger and right middle finger as well as the left middle finger. He felt so special and he only had the special boy Lukas to thank.

He put the gloves back on as he heard the partridge rustle in its tree. The pear tree. Emil leaned alongside the tree and took an apple. The partridge didn't seem to mind and continued ruffling its feathers. It didn't even care when the French Hens bothered it about the pears so Emil was allowed to take a pear. Emil stroked the bird "Do you know how Lukas knows me?"

The partridge began to sing but Emil had no idea what the little soul was going on about. He tapped the birds head and the bird stopped annoyed at him. He smiled and stroked it one more time. Emil went to his door to check his mail as he opened it he saw Lukas wearing red just like Tino had. He had a red leash in his hand and his arm up in the air wanting to knock. Emil was quiet and Lukas had no more to say either.

"Hello!" Lukas said a bit sick and hugged Emil. Emil wrapped his arms around him

"Where were you?" he demanded

"I was sick!" Lukas said standing up and letting go of Emil "I still am a bit sir, that's okay!" he smiled

Emil looked at the leash "What did you bring this time?" he asked

Lukas looked at the leash "Nothing…" he said drawing out the vowels

Emil held his hand and then took the leash out of his hands. "I swear Luka stop bringing me gifts! What did you bring me now?" He tugged the leash and followed it. In the white of the snow he wasn't able to see the pure white swans that were all together.

"I got you seven swans," said Lukas coming behind him

Emil was stunned "Seven swans?" he asked "They're so beautiful,"

Lukas smiled and said "I'm glad you like them," he was about to leave until Emil grabbed his hand. He didn't look at him as he put the pear in his hand. "Lukas tell me how do you know me, why bring me gift?" he asked "I just want to know tell me,"

Lukas didn't say anything instead he kissed Emil's forehead and said "I can't tell you, yet," he walked away from Emil who was distracted by the kiss. He held his forehead and then run into his backyard with the swans dragging on by the red leash. The swans were angry with mistreatment but calmed down as he let them off the leash and roam the backyard. They were elegant and beautiful. The geese watched them, almost embarrassed by the grace of the swans. Emil fell on his knees and cried. Why wouldn't Lukas stay longer? Why wouldn't he tell him how he knew him? He didn't know what it was but his heart was in ruins. He missed Lukas so much. He wanted him back like never before.

* * *

**Thank you to people who wished me and Norway a recovery! As you can see we're both better now! :)**

**I knew it would be too obviose to make Sweden next! JAJAJJAAJA! I thought about this! :)**

**So that was all my little monsters...see you in my next chapter!**


	8. Day 8

**Day 8**

_On the eight day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eight maids a-milking,_

_Seven swans' a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds three French Hens,_

_Two turtle doves_

_And a partridge in a pear tree_

* * *

Emil was sitting in his bed. It was morning but it was as dark as the night itself. Emil hugged his knees and wrapped the blanket over his shoulders. He was so cold. He couldn't believe it, Lukas had kissed him yesterday. He had kisses his forehead after he asked why he knew him. Lukas said he couldn't tell him. What was he waiting for Christmas? Emil thought about that and realised it was an actual possibility. Christmas was coming up so fast!

Emil would lie to himself and anyone who was listening that Christmas was boring. No it was headed to being the best Christmas ever. Lukas was the best part of it. Tino was cute and sweet a treasure to have and even Mathias who was loud and out spoken was a special part what Emil had experienced so far. He rolled under the covers of his bed.

He hit his forehead on the mattress. Why was Lukas running away so much and bringing gifts? He was in strife with that question. He wanted to run to Lukas wherever he was just to be with him, he had no idea, un-like Lukas who seemed to know everything.

Emil dragged himself out of his bed. Shuffling to the bathroom where he looked himself in case any of the birds realized how to open a door. In the mirror he noticed he still wasn't smiling. He was flustered. Lukas could make him smile…he thought…

Emil was annoyed at his smile which refused to be seen. He ran warm water in the bath. He felt extremely girly for wanting a bath but he was determined to make Lukas stay. He would try making himself look outstanding. Rose gold scented liquid fell in the bath tub forming bubbles. Emil waited a while. As soon as it was good enough his clothes flew off and he sat in the bath. Maybe a shower would've been better…but this way he could absorb the scent.

He rested an arm on the edge of the bath and leaned his head on his arm. He was bored just sitting the in the bathtub. He thought of the birds and how cruel they were to him. The most recent birds Emil received were the swans. The swans were to fly as well as the geese but they stayed with Emil. Emil reached for the rubber duck in the corner. It's been years since he had a bath, the duck was simply a decoration. Emil was a little bit surprised he had no ducks yet. Maybe today.

He watched the duck float on the water. He missed being a child when he was with people before he was isolated and alone. The duck was a gift from a boy in year two. He didn't have very many friends but a boy who would share with him. Was that Lukas?

Emil tipped the duck, but Lukas said he had never gone to school with Emil. Maybe he lied? Emil had no idea.

* * *

Emil was dressed a bit differently than usual. He wore a black suit. Well almost suit it was too comfortable to be considered a suit and he kept his trademark bow. He loved to wear bows. He didn't know why but they were pretty. Maybe Lukas would think that the bow was pretty too! He was proud of what he thought. The birds inside watched him. They were confused by his change of appearance and the new smell.

The partridge dropped onto his shoulder and pulled a lose strand of his hair over his ear. Emil said "Thank you partridge,"

The partridge chirped in his ear and he smiled patting the little thing with his left hand. The turtledoves landed on his outstretched hand. The nuzzled him as if to show that they supported him. Maybe Emil was being mean when he said the birds were cruel. They were cute and gentle. The turtledoves flew off his arm and the calling birds' sang to him as he looked up at the pretty blue birds that were singing. He was astounded as there was a knock on the door. Emil rushed to the door and he saw Lukas. He looked sick but still joyful. "Hey there sir!" he shouted in surprise as Emil dragged him inside

"You'll re-catch a cold genius!" Emil said to Lukas brushing the snow off his shoulders.

The birds all tweeted in happiness and fluttered to Lukas. He was just as happy to see them "Sir! You took care of them well!" he exclaimed

"Of course I did!" Emil said "I had too they are special, they're from you!"

Lukas looked at Emil and smiled. Emil tried to smile back but instead he felt a rush of energy in attempt to keep Lukas here. "Would you like a drink?" Emil asked

"Tea?" he asked

"You should have a lot of tea," Emil grabbed Lukas' hand dragging him to the kitchen and the birds kept their distance leaving them alone.

Lukas tried to help Emil who kept pushing him away. "No! You're sick and a guest! You can't work!"

Lukas smiled "Thank you Emil, sir," he said

Emil felt himself go red as Lukas sat on the countertops beside him. "Lukas, why bring me so many gits?" asked Emil

"Oh! Speaking of gifts!" Emil slapped his forehead "How could I forget?" he laughed and ran to the door

"Oh no…" thought Emil following Lukas to the door. Lukas ran to the door opened it and shouted "Berwald you can come in now! I'm sorry sir!" he shouted and as he moved a very tall man with glasses followed him inside

"Lukas got something for you," he said intimidating Emil by only looking at him. Through the door came eight women. They all wore blue and white cow print dresses. And the last woman had a cow with her.

"Eight maids and a cow!" shouted Emil grabbing his head

"You'll never be alone again huh?" asked Lukas putting an arm around one of the pretty maids who laughed with happiness

"What who is that?" he asked pointing to Berwald

"Oh that's my friend! I asked him to come with me so you can meet ALL my friends, isn't Tino lovely?" he asked

"Tino?" asked Emil he ran to Lukas "Listen I loved your friends they were so kind to take your place Lukas but I really just want to see you!" he said

Berwald chuckled and Emil backed away from Lukas realizing how stupid he was. The eight maids smiled and awed at little Emil who was blushing "It's not cute!" he said to the maids

"Yes it is!" they argued

"You are very cute little one," said Lukas "Berwald, is Emil cute?"

Berwald looked at Emil "Yes he is, almost as cute as Tino,"

"He is right no one can be cuter than Tino…to him!" he rolled his head back to Berwald "But you are the cutest to me!"

All the women awed again and the cow mooed loudly so everyone heard and chuckled. "Meet Daisy," said Lukas pointing to the cow "By the way I love your little suit, the bow looks fantastic," he complimented him. He hugged Emil who held him tighter.

Emil didn't want to let go but as he looked at Berwald he was intimidated so much he dared not too in case he would force Emil away. "Let's stay for some tea, what do you say Berwald?" asked Lukas

"I agree," he nodded

One maid began to help to make the tea. She was the oldest out of the maids. Her name was Sophie. She was looking at the two boys with envy as they talked. She smiled cheekily to her friend and her sisters.

"Um Lukas, I love your gifts but aren't humans bad gifts? Isn't it in human?" he asked

"No, they agreed to come sir! I swear! They also are lovely girls!"

Emil said no more as they all had tea.

Lukas and Berwald were about to leave. Emil was too afraid to talk with Berwald around. Tomorrow he would try talking to Lukas again. They left and Emil looked at the maids. Who were all cleaning up the dished and cups. He had no idea how they were going to stay in the house. Daisy went outside with the birds and all the birds seemed fascinated by the new arrived ladies.

The ladies all took different rooms. There were about five rooms but Emil had to find more ways to accommodate the maids. He would help them find a new home after Christmas. That was what he decided.


	9. Day 9

**Day 9**

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, nine ladies dancing,_

_Eight maids' a-milking,_

_Seven swans' a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree_.

* * *

Emil woke up by himself. He was surprised that some of the maids he met yesterday were up. So there were eight. He tried to recall their names…Sophie, Madeline, Julie, Penny, Elizabeth, Bella, Lilli and the youngest one Alina. He could remember their names and they seemed more than content to feed the birds. Alina was an interesting character. She said that they should dig a lake for the swans to swim in. The swans rejoiced and Alina begged Emil.

"Please?" he begged holding onto his arm being dragged across the floor by Emil who was trying not to get mad at the poor girl

"Okay you know what?" he said "Make the lake! But it will dry out constantly!"

Alina shouted in happiness as she ran outside and found the shovel leaning against the wall. Two other girls followed her outside. Emil was annoyed so much with her. The water would just get soaked by the earth. He sighed and even if she could manage to get the water to stay it would freeze with all the snow fall. Weren't the swans meant to go to a warm country now? He was slightly confused.

Emil watched out of the window. He heard his vacuum and music being played. The maids seemed very happy with Emil. He talked to Sophie about them moving. She said that after Christmas it would be fantastic. Emil knew he would keep the birds but there was no way he could keep living humans as gifts. Emil still wondered how Lukas managed to get them to come to his house.

All he really hoped for was that Lukas would be alone today as he dropped by. There was no way that yesterday he could talk while Berwald was there staring him down! He just said his prayers that he would come back alone today.

Emil sat in his garden watching the snow fall and how Alina was digging a hole. The two other girls had given up. Alina was determined. After watching her, Emil took a shovel and began to help her. At first Alina was surprised then she smiled at Emil who didn't look off his work. They dug together in silence until the earth was deep enough to make a proper lake. Emil threw his shovel on the floor and asked Alina "How are you going to get the water to stay in the hole?"

She smiled "I know it'll stay!" she said sweetly smiling and running off to get the hose. She began to fill the lake with water.

"You do realise the water will evaporate get taken into the earth or freeze in this weather,"

"Stop being such a downer!" she laughed passionately as the hole was being filled with water.

Emil considered the fact he was a downer. Did Lukas think that of him? Thinking of Lukas he would have to hug him again. It made him so happy remembering how Lukas told him he was cute! He didn't smile in front of Alina who was being childish. She dropped the hose and ran inside sing a song. Emil was frustrated. That was a waste of water. The swans were happy though. So were the geese. Emil picked up the hose and took it back to the reel. He put it back and looked at the 'lake'. It was charming that Alina had the idea and the geese and the swans seemed content. In the end as long as they had their own spans of happiness, Emil would be happy.

Emil got inside. He was quiet as he sat on the couch. The house could never be quiet again. Birds and maids and the atmosphere with love and cherishment when Lukas decided to drop down and visit. Emil looked at the angel who was smiling and had her arms out-stretched. Still Emil would hug her if she was real. She had watched over him in the end. Was it the angel who had bought Lukas to Emil? Was it God who decided that he was alone long enough? Emil would believe this. He knew that God was full of surprises. If Emil was a surprise from God, it was by-far the most magical gift ever!

Emil walked up to his balcony. He looked at the sky. No longer wished he was a bird. Birds were cruel creatures. Now Emil was happy being himself. He was a human for Lukas. He was anticipating his arrival again today. He heard something downstairs. He ran downstairs and he stood on the top stairs watching as the base there were ladies dancing with multi-coloured dresses. Beautiful and elegant! In the crowed Emil saw Lukas dancing with one of the girls. She smiled and let go of Lukas who began to play a song on his violin. The maids watched with awe as the girls danced on ballerina pointes and fancy dresses. Emil got onto the last stair and was swept away by a ballerina who lead him to Lukas in the middle who was still playing his violin. A circle enclosed them and then he stopped and the ballerinas sat down with their pointe towards the two boys in the middle.

"Lukas?" asked Emil

"For you," said Lukas "I got you dancer's sir; you can dance until you die,"

"I don't want to dance until I die; I want to be with you until I die," Emil told Lukas holding his hands

"Sir…" said Lukas

"Tell me Lukas…how do you know me?" he asked "You and your random curl," said Emil touching the curl with a ping.

"Sir…I know you because you have seen me around all the time,"

"I can't remember at all," Emil whispered

Lukas smiled "Sir…think,"

Lukas looked into Emil's eyes and Emil thought about the times he could've seen Lukas. He thought about school but it was determined that the school was not possible. "Lukas tell me," Emil mumbled

"Think, I've been with you every Christmas,"

"What?" asked Emil "How is that possible?" he demanded

"It is," a dancer shouted

"He is your everything! You have known each other for a long time!" said Sophie nodding

"You all know?" he asked

The girls all nodded at Emil who was still confused. He looked at Lukas and touched his face. Was he real? As far as Emil knew that was real person in front of him. He cried as he hit his head on Lukas' shoulder. "I don't know, how can you do these nice things if you know I can't remember you like the selfish boy I am?"

"You are not selfish, I'll tell you in three days if you still don't know," Lukas looked at Emil's sad eyes and said "I know you know; you just need to think,"

Lukas smiled and Emil sobbed gently as he left. He hated how Lukas was taller than him. He wanted to be taller than him. Why was he thinking of height? How did Lukas know him? Lukas opened the door leaving Emil standing alone in the middle of a circle. The ballerina's were up again dancing. Emil sat on the floor and waited for them to stop dancing. He would wait so he could run and look at everything in his albums. Christmas ever year? What are you Lukas? I love you…


	10. Day 10

**Day 10**

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, ten lords a-leaping_

_Nine ladies dancing,_

_Eight maids' a-milking,_

_Seven swans' a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

* * *

Emil slept on the cold floor of the spare room. He woke up with a start seeing he had fallen asleep on the albums. He looked at the photos of him when he was little. He was so short. Aside from the height he hadn't changed much since he grew up. He flipped through the photos. The Christmas photos where he was with his family were taken long before he could remember. It was a long time since he even saw his family. It made him a bit sad. That was another reason he had always been so sad. Away not only from people but also animals, he had never noticed this until Lukas had given him the animals. Well the birds…

Emil sat up and put away yet another photo album. He yawned and looked at the ceiling. He heard lively music being played and he knew immediately the ballerina's were up and were dancing. He heard the youngest maid Alina shout in happiness. Emil went to watch them. The ballerina was taking off her pointe to let one of the maids dance. They others were dancing and talking and just having a wonderful time. Emil had forgotten all the joys from human contact. He came onto the last stair at which Alina held his hands trying to stand on the pointe given to her by one of the dancing girls. "Emil! Emil!" she shouted "Do you miss Lukas?" she asked

Emil thought about it, but really there was no point in thinking about it. He longed to see Lukas again. He looked at Alina who was stumbling in the pointe and said "I do, I miss him so much,"

"That's great!" she smiled "Because when you see him again, you'll be overjoyed!" she smiled and told Emil to let go. He let go of her hands and she stood on the pointe, tall, straight and proud. The ballerina who gave her the pointe clapped and so did Sophie. Then others followed and Emil found himself clapping too. Best part he was smiling as well.

Emil was feeding his French hens when he noticed the lake was still there. He walked closer to it and saw that if anything the water was cleaner and pristine than it was yesterday. Emil was shocked and he fell on his knees beside the lake, completely shocked with the miraculous event. The swans swam in the lake towards Emil. When they got to him they began to tap him gently. He threw them the remainder of the bread he had and watched them thinking about how the lake could still be there.

Emil was still shocked as he went inside he talked to Alina who wasn't on pointe anymore "Alina, the lake is still there," he told her

"I know," she smiled "I told you it would be," she smiled to him

Emil watched her and the other girls as they danced. Emil went to his kitchen Sophie was there cooking singing with the calling birds. She looked at Emil and smiled "Are you alright?" she asked and the birds flew to Emil.

"Yes, I'm shocked that the lake is still there," he pointed out of the window.

"Oh Alina," Sophie shook her head "She is a miracle worker, she is an angel from heaven,"

Emil sat on the counter tops and he asked Sophie "What're you cooking?"

"Well I was thinking about fish, vegetable soup and cream pie," she smiled

"I like the sound of that," he nodded and smiled

She smiled back at him and nodded as well. Her smile was real and beautiful. She reminded Emil of a puppet though. Perfect at every angle and still just a show to put on. He helped her in the kitchen. Cutting up vegetables and measuring flower for Sophie. Sophie was kind and soon they were done. Everyone sat down for lunch at the long imperial table. Very few spaces were left. The birds were enjoying their fruit and Sophie announced "Before we eat let's say grace, Emil," she looked at him and Emil had no idea what to say "Well, um, thank you for blessing this house and for bringing Lukas who bought us all so close, I cannot repay the favour of being so close to people again, thank you God," Emil smiled

Everyone was about to settle when through the doorway ten men came leaping in and jumped off the ground very high. Emil was looking at them in shock. Where had they come from. He then saw the lovely Lukas leaning on the wall. "I heard you grace and I bought you more gifts, ten lords a-leaping,"

"Oh Lukas you sly fox, I missed you, where did you go?" he demanded

"I never stray too far from you," he told him

Emil hugged Lukas who hugged him too. "Emil, do you mind if I stay for lunch,"

"You can stay forever if you want," Emil told him.

For the first time Emil had a true dinner with people who all talked shared stories and laughed together. Through lunch Lukas was quiet and never spoke about himself. He just smiled and laughed at a few things people said to him and looked at Emil with eyes that spoke love and longing. Emil wanted to reach for his hand but he didn't, at least not now.

Lukas was standing by the door alone and everyone else was in the dining hall. As Emil approached Lukas he turned to look at him. "Hey sir," he said to him

"Lukas do you have to leave now?" he asked

"I have to sir, I'll be back soon,"

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" he asked

Lukas held his hand took off one glove and Emil saw the five golden rings given to him by Lukas. He hadn't taken one off since he had gotten them. "I'll take this and if you don't get it back tomorrow you can hate me for all eternity," Lukas told him

"I can never hate you Lukas," whispered Emil

As Lukas was about to leave Emil hugged him from behind and put an arm on his shoulder "Don't, stay here," he begged and tears fell onto Lukas' shoulder. Lukas patted him gently brushing his hands. He put the ring on his hand and turned around to hug Emil. "I promised I'd come back," he whispered

"I just don't want you to leave me!" sobbed Emil. The hallway bounced with the sound of his sobs and Lukas hugged him and hushed him. "Emil, Emil, my little darling!" he told him "I will come back! I promise, I swear! I won't forget this promise; I need you just as you need me,"

"You need me?" Emil asked looking up at Lukas with eyes streaked with tears but eyes with hope

"I do, you're the one I have to look after, I need you because you enlighten me, I need you because I can't imagine what it's like not to love you,"

Emil was stunned as Lukas slipped out of his arms. He closed the door Lukas left open. He closed the door sighing and wiping away his tears. He didn't return to the dining room. He left to his room. The silken covers seemed most inviting as he fell on his bed. Lukas, Lukas…you better come back…Emil thought angrily.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed sorry for it being short! :) Hope you guys liked it anyway! :)**


	11. Day 11

**Hey there lovely monsters! I just wante dto say I love music! That's why I play cello...anyway yeah I used My Immortal by Evanescence beacuse it seemed to fit the moment! :D**

* * *

**Day 11**

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eleven pipers piping,_

_Ten lords a-leaping_

_Nine ladies dancing,_

_Eight maids' a-milking,_

_Seven swans' a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

* * *

Just before sunrise. The air was cold and Emil was standing outside. He looked up to the sun which still wasn't in sight. It was dark on the horizon was only a faint tiny purple colour. Emil liked purple. He mostly liked purple because it was the same colour as his eyes. Even though as he thought about it, blue was a much more attractive colour, mostly because Lukas' eyes were blue. Emil looked at his hand. He was missing one ring, he knew very well where it was and if Lukas knew what was good for him he would come back like he promised.

Emil waited for the first rays of the glorious sun he waited for. He looked up at the sky. Then he saw storm clouds. No, that would block the sun! Emil continued to watch the sun as it rose into the sky. It was golden yellow and warm. It slowly was heading into the sky bleaching out all the dark and letting light over the snow. Emil wasn't looking as he fell into the lake he and Alina had dug together. He looked back at the sun. It was now light; the dark clouds were approaching like a panther attacking a small gazelle. The rain clouds stopped and the sun was gone yet again. Emil hit the water with his hand and water flew everywhere. He was so angry! All he wanted to do was see the sun for once and all he saw was clouds which deemed either snow or rain, which he saw almost every day in the lonely country Iceland.

When the sun was covered Emil didn't bother getting out of the lake. He sat in the lake waiting. For what one might ask? The answer was simple; he was waiting for Lukas. The water around Emil was slowly making him float and relax. He lay there in the lake. No one else was up yet. He could hear nothing, not even silence. He lay on his back and opened his eyes looking at the sky.

_**"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me"**_

Emil sang slowly to himself feeling the tears stream down his face. He was still looking at the sky. "If you have to go Lukas, go, don't do that, but I still want you back," Emil stood up and he felt the rain washing away his self-righteousness._  
_Emil looked up to the sky and the raindrops mixed with his tears. He held onto his head and sunk into the water. He was so sad, he missed him, he wanted him back more than anything in this world. He longed for him. He wanted back his ring, not just for the ring, but to prove Lukas was back, safe and sound as proof he had kept his. Emil had big faith in promises, break it once, he won't love again easily. Lukas said that Emil had seen him many times? Where?

He was stunned and couldn't figure it out. The rain stopped but the clouds lingered in the innocent skies above. Even the innocent skies were tainted with pain. At least Emil knew that even angels deserved to die.

Emil walked into his house wet and cold. He thought that maybe he would get a cold but then he knew if he acted fast enough nothing would happen. Standing under the shower cold and wet, Emil was staring at the crème walls. The hot water washed away more of his self-righteousness as he began to forget who he was. He couldn't remember Lukas and yet Lukas still needed him. Lukas needed him, Lukas needed him…that spun around in Emil's mind as he sat down in the shower and could feel himself drowning in his own tears. "Why do you need me?" he whispered "I can't remember, why don't you hate me?" he asked

He wiped away tears, he wiped away the water. "I need you Lukas," he whispered

Emil stood in the hallway and he heard the maids, the ladies and the lords opening the doors of the rooms and immediately there was an atmosphere of perfect harmony. He loved it like that. He began to loosen up and saw Alina who was dancing towards him as she did the turtle doves and the partridge flew to Emil. The partridge rested on his head and the turtle doves flew above his head. Emil looked at Alina who was trying to jump to reach the turtle doves.

"Oh Emil, why am I so short?" she asked

"Don't worry, I'm short too,"

"You are?" the girl asked amazed "but you're so tall compared to me,"

"The only boy I meet who was shorter than me was Tino!" he told the girl.

She nodded and said "Emil, I like Tino,"

"I think Berwald likes Tino as well,"

"Berwald's scary,"

"Imitating,"

"What does immigrating mean?" she asked

"No imitating; it basically means scary,"

"Oh you and your big words!" The girl said to Emil gently pushing Emil and laughing. The partridge chirped and sand with the other birds flying in the house as they usually did.

Emil was waiting at his door in the snow. After the rain had washed away some snow it was snowing again. Emil was looking out for Lukas and he wanted to see him. Oh he needed to see him! He waited and he felt something cold go down his neck. It was so cold it burned his skin. He began to dance and he turned around and saw Lukas. He threw ice cube onto the snow and looked at Emil who was dancing. "Nice dancing sir" Lukas said trying to dance like Emil

"Not funny! Get it out!" Emil yelled at him

Lukas laughed at Emil and helped him remove the ice cube, throwing it onto the snow. Emil couldn't help but be annoyed "Oh now I'm cold," he whined as though he wasn't cold before

"Here sir, let me warm you with a hug," he said wrapping his arms around the shorter bot who quickly was embarrassed. "My ring?" he asked

"Oh! I forgot it!" he cursed

"Oh Lukas, well as long as you're here, I don't care," Emil could smell Lukas. He smelt warm and fluffy. It was inviting to be in his embrace and Emil could feel he was much warmer than before. He looked up at Lukas and touched his face, brushing his soft skin. "I missed you," he told him

Lukas said nothing as he hugged him tighter "Come, let's go inside sir,"

Lukas opened the door and suddenly there was a lovely sound of music. It could only be; the flute! Emil chased the music and in his dining hall all he saw was dancing and laughing. The lords were dancing with the maids or the ballerinas and they just had a lovely time! Emil looked at Lukas who smiled "Wow, it's like a party!"

By the fire the birds all flocked to Lukas sitting on him and he laughed. Patting them all "Have you all been good for Emil?" he asked and the birds nuzzled him

The birds were perfect almost as much as Lukas. Emi didn't know how to say to Lukas he loved him. He knew it now; it was love. He wanted to tell Lukas, the boy who he couldn't remember but bought him gifts. He wanted him to know, so he could hold him tight. But Emil's throat was dry and he couldn't talk, he felt light headed and weird. He fell onto the floor and forgot everything that happened after that.

* * *

**As I said My Immortal by Evanescence; I had nothing to do with the song and I don't own it, I just really love that song...:) **

**Please review, I like getting reviews. :)**


	12. Day 12

**Day 12**

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love game to me, twelve drummers drumming,_

_Eleven pipers piping,_

_Ten lords a –leaping,_

_Nine ladies dancing,_

_Eight maid's a-milking,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

* * *

Iceland; the innocent country isolated in snow. It was cold and unbearable. It would be scary to live in such a country where it's easy to catch pneumonia or a cold, others just got used to it. In the snow it was hard to see especially if you are in the middle of a blizzard and it's cold. There are houses if you look and a particular mansion was silent.

Lukas held Emil's hand that was lying on the bed. He was still asleep since last night. No bird sang, not a whisper was uttered. Lukas looked over the face of the boy he was bringing gifts. He stroked his face. "I need to go, get one last thing…"

Sophie a maid ran up to Lukas begging him not to leave "What if he wakes up and you're not here!"

"Tell him I have something for him, he will understand Sophie," Lukas assured her and he left the mansion behind him, leaving into the snow fields.

Everyone watched Emil on his bed, breathing slowly and barely. He looked like a young babe, but so much more delicate and beautiful. Everyone was quiet and the whole house seemed to grieve its master's sleep. Watching him on the floor, everyone left except Sophie and Alina who looked after him.

"Do you think he died?" Alina asked

Sophie hit Alina on the hand. "Don't say that! If Lukas heard you say that what would he say?" she had tears in her eyes and Alina who had never been hit by her older sister cried "I'm sorry!"

They both sat by his bed waiting for Emil to re-awake. His heart beat was slow and his face was peaceful; if one thing was sure, he wasn't dead.

* * *

Emil was sitting on his chair. It wasn't it house it was a stranger's house. The house was empty. Nothing was in it, not a human not a spoon, a knife, nothing just the chair and Emil. Emil wasn't wearing his normal clothes. He was wearing Lukas' clothes. They were surprisingly comfortable and he felt a sweet smell from the clothes. It was like euphoria; Emil just wasn't sure how to show that he was in ecstasy. It puzzled him. Emil looked at his hands, all the rings were gone and he suddenly felt worried.

Where were his gifts? He was scared that Lukas would find out somehow and then never come back because he was so angry. Searching the floor for the dropped rings Emil stood up and looked at the chair, the roof…nothing…not even a molecule of dust.

Sitting on his knees on the floor he tried to find the rings. The one sparkle of gold. Before he could continue Lukas saw Emil on the floor. He looked at him from the door behind Emil. Emil stood up to see Lukas. Was this his home?

"Emil! What are you doing here sir?"

Emil had no idea what to say "I don't know," he said

Lukas grabbed Emil into his arms "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You just sat there, it's scary…I need you to get out sir,"

"Where am I?"

"In a place you don't belong, far away from me,"

Emil was shocked. This wasn't Lukas. He looked at Lukas' hands which were tied together. How did that get there so fast? Who did that? Emil touched Lukas' face. "What's happening Lukas where are we?"

"Somewhere where its not safe sir, leave now, please,"

"I can't go without you," He said stroking his soft skin and feeling coldness brushing off of his cheeks. Lukas shifted and put his head on Emil's shoulder "You look cute in my uniform,"

Emil held Lukas "I can't leave you,"

"You have to, if you don't, you'll be tied as well and you won't return to me sir,"

Emil had no idea where to run. He felt Lukas push him away. Emil fell out of the door and he was falling. The entire room was black and a clock flew at Emil's face. Knocking time sense into his mind and hurting him.

Emil woke up and sat up and saw Lukas beside him. He wasn't wearing Lukas' clothes; he was wearing his own standard clothes again. That made him sad. "I told you scaring him in his dreams would work!" he said delighted wrapping his arms against him.

"Oh Lukas you dog!" said Sophie smiling and feeling a light lit in her heart.

Emil couldn't remember his dream. He didn't want to since he heard Lukas scared him, he probably died in the dream, or worse, Lukas died. Emil saw that Lukas was there now with and was hugging him tight. Where had he been? Lukas smelt different he didn't know what it was, but it was nice and warm, comforting to him.

"Look at this sir," said Lukas letting go and Emil heard drums pounding in the distance. It wasn't irritating or annoying, it was lovely. The pipers joined in the tune as if rehearsed and Lukas helped Emil stand up. Emil took awkward steps as he held Lukas' hands. Tino and Mathias were standing by the balcony doors. Lukas smiled at Emil and glided towards the doors. As they approached the music followed. Outside Berwald was tying a pink ribbon to the balcony and the hens, the geese the swans and even Daisy were on the balcony, lined up in a semi-circle.

Emil looked at his hands embarrassed. He saw that the four rings were back, when would he get his fifth ring back? Looking back into Lukas' eyes, Lukas smiled. Emil couldn't smile he was embarrassed of everyone who was watching. What did they hope to see?

"Emil, you know tomorrow is Christmas?"

"I know very well," Emil said holding Lukas' hand which was on his face.

Everyone looked at Emil with hands to their hearts. They knew what was going to happen. Tino smiled just as he had when he bought the five rings.

"I bet you're wondering what I did with the fifth ring," Lukas laughed a bit but he smiled and looked at Emil with the euphoria and the delicacy of a rose. "Emil, I made some changes to it, I couldn't leave it the way it was,"

Emil felt a smile on his face "What do you mean? I thought it was fine!"

"Yesterday when you fell asleep I was scared of losing you," everyone was sighing in awe and Mathias sat beside Berwald on the railing "We have never seen Lukas as worried as he was when he came home to tell us the one he needed the most was asleep,"

Tino smiled and said "I'm sorry, it was my idea to scare you out of slumber, but I had to for you and Lukas."

Me…and…Lukas? Thought Emil, the way it was said was awfully graceful and it made Emil think about what he thought about Lukas. An insane boy, with eyes that shows nothing but beauty, his hair was perfect and he was so courageous, even though he still had no idea where he knew him from. It almost felt like destiny was all that dragged Lukas to Emil.

"I was terrified of losing you, Emil," Lukas explained "So, I did something special," Lukas got onto one knee and looked up at Emil. "My little gift, would you marry me?"

From his pocket Lukas took a black box that confined a golden ring with diamonds in it. Emil had nothing to do except cry. He felt so happy.

He flung his arms around Lukas and said "Yes! Yes! I love you so much Lukas!"

Lukas brushed away his tears and held his cherished blossom in his arms. He loved his cherished blossom like no one in the entire world. He would hate himself if Emil even did die, now all Lukas had to do was protect his cherished blossom. He wouldn't let him be scared or have a small graze, he would protect him like a shield.

Tino, Berwald and Mathias smiled at the two while everyone else sang and danced. It seemed that stars were flying around the mansion. It was never this alive.

* * *

**I just love NorIce, don't you? :D**

**Well this is my second last chapter for this story! Hop you guys liked it! **

**You can be mean to me as well if you want! It's all about improving!**


	13. The Final Day

**The Final day**

* * *

Emil opened his eyes and what he saw first was the roof. Blank as the wall and as blank as his spirit. Where was Lukas? He remembered they fell asleep close by and then he couldn't remember anything further. He sat up and tried to examine what was around him. The birds were gone and the house was as quiet as night again. He found it queer. Just yesterday he was dancing with Lukas and Alina, Tino was there too with Mathias making Emil smile again so happy that there were people around. Now it was empty again...

Emil looked at the mirror. It was the same as it had been twelve days ago. Not much had changed. He looked at the floor for traces of feathers. That was gone too. Emil began to feel agitated. He forced the blinds open to see the outside of his garden if the lake was still there. The lake was still there. Where was everyone?

He made his way down stairs and saw that he still had his rings. One with diamonds on his fourth left finger, while the others; pure gold. He looked at the Christmas tree. The tree was bare. How was that possible? Had Lukas been playing Emil only to steal his decorations? The most important ornament the angel was gone. That hurt Emil's heart. He had that angel ever since he was a little boy. The angel he had to see every year since he was little, bought by a relative. It was Emil's angel and yet Lukas had stolen it now.

Emil looked up and he saw Alina. She was standing on her pointe she had worked so hard on to master. Emil heard some music. The drums and the flutes that Lukas bought to Emil. In Alinia's arms as she danced was the angel that Emil missed so much.

Alina stood in front of Emil who was sitting on his knees. He looked at the girl as she held the angel and said "Lukas has something he wants you to know…"

Emil was quiet he couldn't see Lukas anywhere. All he saw was Alina and the angel. The angel looked at Emil before Alina put it on the floor. The angel smiled and it moved. The angel began to fly towards Emil and it glittered. In the light there was a gentle hum. Emil closed his eyes and re-opened them. He saw Lukas holding his hand out to him.

Emil was confused but he took his hand. "What's happening?" he asked Lukas

"Don't you understand sir?" asked Lukas

Emil shook his head. He looked at Lukas who walked backwards. In a circle everyone surrounded them. The maids, the lords, Daisy all the birds and the geese too, everyone was in the house. Everyone was silent and smiled silently. "Watch them very closely," Lukas ordered gently "One would think they were…for display,"

Emil didn't say anything but as he looked at everyone in the room, they all slowly began to disappear. Emil watched them confused and he watched as they all slowly left the circle. "Where did they go?" he asked

"Look," Lukas said moving out of the view of the tree. The tree which was bare was now covered in ornaments. Not just any ornaments; the ornaments were the people, the birds and friends he had made. He touched the two turtle doves which hung from the tree. He looked back at Lukas who smiled warmly at Emil who was confused.

"Are you alright sir?" he asked placing a lose strand of hair gently behind his ear "Now do you see how I knew you?"

"You were…the a-angel, on the top of the tree," Emil just gently stuttered as he looked up at Lukas who smiled

"I can now stay with you forever, if you love me," Lukas seemed to ask Emil if he loved him.

Emil had no idea how he didn't already know; angel or human, ornament or human, no matter what, Emil would always love his Lukas!

* * *

**The end guys! There is one person I would like to congragulate; Quinn Fiberoptic. How did you know that they were the decorations? Did I make it too obviose? **

**Well anyway, by request I'll be back with another NorIce story. If you want anything special review or PM me! **

**Bye guys!**


End file.
